Millenniummon (Adventure)
Millenniummon is a character from the Digimon video game series starring Ryo Akiyama, making a cameo in the Digimon 02 series. He is a synthetic-type Digimon that was created as a result of Machinedramon and Kimeramon DNA Digivolving for reasons unknown. He was also the final boss in Digimon Battle Spirit, Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, and Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers while Moon=Millenniummon was the final boss in Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers, and ZeedMillenniummon was the final boss in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. Digivolution Special evolution *DNA Digivolution (Mega) - Machinedramon + Kimeramon = Millenniummon Trivia * Both Machinedramon and Kimeramon are both chimeric digimon. Millenniummon Attacks *'Cannon Fire:' Fires a barrage of fireballs from his cannons. *'Energy Blast:' Milleniumon puts his hands together and charges, then runs at his opponent to stun them while he fires. *'Time Unlimited:' Fires a black orb he forms in his mouth that creates a dimension around his enemy, slowing him/her down. *'Dimension Destroyer:' Destroys the dimensions he creates. *'Time Warp:' Milleniumon can send his enemies into a parallel dimension slowing him/her down and restart everything or send to the past, present and future. Moon=Millenniummon After his defeat by Ryo and Ken, Millenniummon's DigiCore transformed into a spirit form sealed in a crystal of hatred and anger. In this form he has no substance. Attacks *'Death Crystal:' Destroys his enemy's heart. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Moon=Millenniummon is the final boss of Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers, as well as a playable Digimon. Moon=Millenniummon's Digivolution line in the Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers as a playable character: * Fresh (Baby I) - Zurumon * In-Training (Baby II) - Pagumon * Rookie (Child) - DemiDevimon * Champion (Adult) - Greymon / Cyclonemon * Ultimate (Perfect) - MetalGreymon (Virus) / Kimeramon * Mega (Ultimate) - Moon=Millenniummon ZeedMillenniummon This Digimon is the final evolutionary form of Millenniummon - appearing as a two-headed dragon with its bottom portion trapped in a crystal and his body surrounded in Fractal Code to keep his unstable power at bay. He is the one responsible for creating the "VR" Digimon to attack Ryo. He met his supposed end when Monodramon forced a DNA Digivolution between them, the result being a Digi-Egg. But in a way, Millenniumon's true desire of being Ryo's partner became a reality as his data enabled Monodramon to take on the form of Cyberdramon (this may be a reason for Cyberdramon's fierce temperament). Attacks *'Time Destroyer:' Sends his enemies to the other side of space-time. *'Chrono Paradox:' Fires two atomic rays out of his mouths that destroy everything in their paths. *'Fallen Hell:' Makes a dark portal which pulls everything in the universe into a "chaos world". *'Ultimate A-Bomb:' It's so powerful, that it can destroy the Earth. Characters History Anode/Cathode Tamer Millenniummon was created when a dying Kimeramon fused with a mortally wounded Machinedramon(this Machinedramon was one of the Dark Masters, he was defeaten by WarGreymon but survived) into a single entity. Abnormally strong, he quickly overcomes the Digidestined as well as the four Digimon Sovereigns. His power was so great, the Digital World itself becomes warped and twisted. Apparently not content to simply defeat them, Millenniummon then imprisons the Digidestined and revives their previous enemies (Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and Piedmon) to guard them. Tai Kamiya's partner Agumon managed to somehow escape, carrying Tai's Digivice. Using it, he desperately called for help. Only one child, Ryo Akiyama, answered the call. Upon his arrival, Ryo thought he was merely having a vivid dream until he was wounded by Kuwagamon. The boy agreed to help rescue the Digidestined and stop Millenniummon, even though the odds were all but impossible. For his part, Millenniummon did not bother with Ryo and his growing number of Digimon allies, even as his revived Dark Digimon were being defeated and the Digidestined rescued. He notes that Ryo appears to have a strange power and was content to simply observe the youth. When Ryo finally manages to reach his castle, Millenniummon appears in his Ultimate form (depending on whether it is Anode Tamer or Cathode Tamer, the player confronts Chimeramon or Machinedramon) before revealing his true form. After a long and difficult battle, Millenniummon is defeated and Tai, the last of the hostage Digidestined, is rescued. After being thanked by Tai and a tearful farewell with Agumon and the other Digimon, Ryo returns home. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Digimon Dark Area family Category:Virus Digimon